


Thirty- first

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Shotgunning, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wanted, is Sam to smoke with him. Honest!</p><p> <br/>[Chinese translation available <a href="http://genlyyy.lofter.com/post/1cfa883a_59f87ee">here</a>!!!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty- first

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty- first of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Not that Dean is complaining, because rubbing his leaking cock agaist Sam’s hard on? Feels pretty fucking amazing.  
  
But still.  
  
When Sammy came home from school a bit too early and caught Dean smoking weed on the couch, he didn’t exactly expect to end up grinding against him with Sam’s big hands on his ass. Dean actually didn’t even think Sam would agree to smoke with him, being mister no-booze-no-drugs and all. He didn’t expect for Sam to look at him with those big eyes through his always too long hair and whisper “Show me?” like some Lolita boy.  
  
Dean’s boundaries were already lowered by the sweet smoke surrounding him, so he didn’t flinch when his lips touched his brother’s. Only didn’t Sam pull away after inhaling the smoky air Dean released into his mouth, but held his own lips near Dean’s, tongue flicking out to wet them, grazing Dean’s like it was accidently.  
  
Much later he realized how hard Sammy was against his hip, how hot and damp, soaking through his jeans.  
  
They say drugs are bad, but not all side effects should be badmouthed; Dean’s opinion.


End file.
